lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Perry
Theresa (Terry) Cherry Perry, formerly called Principal Perry 'before her retirement, was the bossy principal of Mission Creek High School. Perry is now the Head of Security at the Davenport Bionic Academy. She treats Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo poorly and always tries to make their life miserable. She also blackmailed Donald after she found out about their secret, though lost her leverage after their secret got out. However, she cares a little about them and shows good attitude towards them rarely throughout the series, though she does enjoy having them around. Later In Unauthorized Mission, it was revealed that she retired because she missed having the kids around to torment. Later in that episode, she became the Head of Security at the academy. The Lab Rats refer to her as just "Perry" since she is no longer principal. It is also unknown who will become principal at Mission Creek High School since the school will not be shown in Season 4. She is portrayed by Maile Flanagan. Biography She grew up in a rivalry with her identical twin sister. At an unknown point in her life, she worked as a prison guard. Perry was the "Jammer" on the North Pacific Roller Derby Championship Team, until she had a terrible crash. She lives with her five cats and mother. Perry has been in prison before and also works as a Flag Lady. She loved tormenting kids and is Irish. It is also mentioned that she was a street fighter in Bangkok (You Posted What?!?) Names of Cats: *Mr. Whiskers (The "vice principal") *Jingles * Scratch * Thumper * Boom-Boom * Dingle * Widget Personality Initially, Principal Perry showed absolute delight in tormenting the overall student body, showing that she is quite sadistic. She particularly enjoys tormenting Leo and his bionic step-siblings. She also loves calling people nicknames. Despite her rather tough demeanor, Perry is shown to be rather childish as she quivered in fear when her mother came by and pouted when Adam, Bree and Chase told her to simply stand guard. She also thinks she's very appealing to people, such as when she described herself as "hot rod" calendar girl in (The Bionic 500), and in (Spy Fly), when she tried to apply in beauty pageant, however, when they didn't accept her, she said "but my bikini tells a different story." There are numerous layers to her overall personality as she can be human at times and then resuming her mild sadistic personality. She loves blackmailing "Daddy Big Bucks" by saying that she's going to "spill the beans" about the "3 Bionic Freaks" (But now it's the "4 Bionic Freaks" because Leo got bionics in "You Posted What?!"). But when their secret is exposed she can't blackmail them, so she joined their side. She is also very flirty towards her crushes and calls them nicknames (just like everyone) and follows them around. Besides her bad nature, she did good things to the Davenport family, such as in (Twas the Mission Before Christmas), when she cooked dinner for them since she knew that she ruined their holiday. Even so, she still made them pay for the dinner. In addition, she will help the Lab Rats to an extent, but only if the situation is dangerous enough for her. Later on, Perry developed a soft side for the Lab Rats, to the point where she felt tormenting them brought her closer to them. When they left Mission Creek, Perry admitted to missing them, because tormenting them was the one thing that meant so much in her life, which led her to completely lose interest in tormenting other students. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Crush, Chop and Burn (Voice Only) * Commando App * Smart and Smarter (Voice Only) * Death Spiral Smackdown * Chip Switch * Mission Invisible Season 2 * Speed Trapped (Mentioned Only) * Spy Fly * Missin' the Mission * Bro Down * Parallel Universe (Dimensional Counterpart Only) * Spike's Got Talent * Leo vs Evil (Mentioned Only) * Hole in One * Trucked Out * Adam Up * Llama Drama * The Haunting of Mission Creek High * Perry 2.0 * Twas The Mission Before Christmas * No Going Back Season 3 * Sink or Swim * The Jet-Wing * Mission: Mission Creek High * Not So Smart Phone * Principal From Another Planet * Cyborg Shark Attack * You Posted What?!? * Alien Gladiators * Brother Battle * Spike Fright * Face Off * Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion * Left Behind (Mentioned Only) * Under Siege Trivia *She usually has abnormal jobs. * In Commando App, she states that she has five cats, but in Sink or Swim she said that she has eight cats. However, it is possible she gotten at least three more throughout the series. * She is the first known antagonist. As of late season 3, she's on the side of the Lab Rats. *She has a crush on Joey Logano. (The Bionic 500) *Her cat, Mr. Whiskers, appeared at the end of Trucked Out. *She is a former prison guard. (Missin' the Mission, The Bionic 500) *She has a niece Kerry Perry, who was chaperoned by Bree and Chase. (Adam Up) *In the 90's, she used to clean the chimneys, and "learned the hard way not to wear a skirt." (Adam Up) *She revealed that her full name was Terry Cherry Perry after being stuck in the elevator with Leo. (Chip Switch) *Tasha "actually" welcomed her into Davenport Household because she looked after Leo that day. (You Posted What?!?) *She said that she got bullied before, which is why she is mean to others. (Chip Switch) * Because of being bullied before, she wanted to become a principal in order to stop bullying, however, she is obviously doing the opposite thing, which she is aware of. (Chip Switch) However, she stopped bullying other students because things weren't the same without the Lab Rats. *She is shown to be cheap. (Perry 2.0) *It is revealed in many episodes that besides being a principal, she has a bunch of side jobs, such as Flag-lady and calendar girl. *In No Going Back, she finds out about Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics. * She is also the first non Dooley/Davenport to know about the sibling's bionic secret, besides Dr. Evans. * Perry threatened to tell the authorities about the Davenport kids' bionic secret. Ironically, she ends up protecting them from the Feds when their secret was revealed. *She sees Adam as smart and Chase as dumb. *She has been to jail. *She obeys her mother. *She collects bulldog calendars. * She has a crush on Douglas. (You Posted What?!?) *She admits she cares a bit about Leo. (You Posted What?!?) * She eats 3 whole chickens a day. (Sink or Swim) *She takes care of her mother and her cats. (Chip Switch) * She thinks if she dies, her mother will eat her cats, or her cats will eat her mother. (Chip Switch) *She didn't want the world knowing about the bionic siblings so she could still blackmail Donald Davenport. However, it became useless after their secret was revealed, which instead, led her to find ways to profit from their new fame. *She gets all her Christmas presents at the morgue. (Perry 2.0) *She always wanted a "super cute" twin sister. (Perry 2.0) * Perry has a twin sister whom she hasn't spoken to in eleven years. When Bree impersonated Perry, the Real Perry mistook her for her twin sister. (Face Off) *She has a trading card because she had played hockey in Croatia (Face Off) * She appears in more episodes than any other recurring characters. * She owns a jackal, which is illegal. It lives in her office to protect her "stuffs". * She owns a bionic workshop. (You Posted What?!?, Rise of the Secret Soldiers) * She is taking an anger management class. (Bro Down) * Perry used to hate the Lab Rats, but overtime, her relationship with them developed into a frenemy type. In fact, she loves having them around, because she feels the antagonism they share is what bonds them. * According to Leo, she thinks mold is a vegetable. (Parallel Universe) * She quit her job as the Principal of Mission Creek High so she could go to the Bionic Academy because she missed annoying the kids and she couldn't hate the new kids as much as she hate the Lab Rats. * According to her in Chip Switch, when she says her name, it looks like she is asking for ice cream. *She owns a Slaughterhouse. (Sink or Swim) *She eats three whole chickens a day. (Sink or Swim) *She calls her Grandmother 'Grandma Flatnose'. (Under Siege) *She convinced Kerry that Douglas is obsessed with her. Abilities *'Skilled Wrestler: Principal Perry is a former Luchador (masked wrestler) and has shown to have retained some (or possibly all) of her skills. She easily proved to be more than a match for Spike, who is already skilled fighter (although more along the lines of a martial artist than a wrestler). *'Peak Human Durability:' She easily shrugged off all of Spike's hits, even when being slammed into a wall. She also shrugged off Krane's electric attack. This could be partly because she has metal parts in her left side. * Tactical Thinking: In the episode, Unauthorized Mission, she is shown to be a very wise thinker and very cunning. She's able to pass all of Donald Davenport's security without them noticing. She is able to outsmart Donald and became the Head of Security after convincing Donald that he needs a Head of Security and that she's qualified for it. As a former principal and prison guard, it is possible that she is very intelligent in many ways. * Peak Human Strength: Even without super strength, Perry is somehow strong enough to pry open the hydro-loop door, which was made of Titanium. * Acute Scent: '''Perry has the nasal cavity of a bomb-sniffing dog, due to a nose job. Weaknesses *Douglas Davenport:''' In You Posted What?!?, when she was around Douglas, she got red cheeks forsaking her abilities of being skilled wrestler and not being focused. * '''Her Mother: '''In My Little Brother, she fears her mother. This is proven when she said, "Sorry mother. I didn't mean to raise my voice." * '''Compulsive Lying: '''Perry is a compulsive liar, having a tendency to make up things whenever asked. Memorable Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Non-Bionic Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Character Category:School Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Woman Category:Staff Of Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Anti-Villains Category:Minor characters [[Category:People who Work for Donald Davenport